Ivy's Well Rounded Quest
by jojoDO
Summary: For so long, Ivy seeked out a woman whose butt could surpass hers... that search was finally at an end. Ivy x Shura
1. Chapter 1

Ivy Valentine has been a sad person for a long time now. Why would the woman with the greatest butt in existence be sad, you ask? It's quite simple, really... Ivy has no equal. There's not a woman in the world whose butt could match hers. And it made Ivy sad. Just once... she wanted to find someone with an even better butt than hers. Only then could Ivy truly find happiness.

 **ONE DAY, AT A CHEAP UNKNOWN BAR...**

Ivy came strutting through the front door like she had many times before, her outfit leaving little to the imagination as usual. She was wearing a skintight purple one piece that looked like something only a dominatrix would wear. Her breasts were completely bare, save for one tiny strip of fabric that went upwards and covered her nipples. The outfit left her abdomen completely bare all the way down to her pelvis, which was only just barely covered by the thin fabric resting there. To complete the image was a sexy pair of fishnets that went up her legs and rested just below her thighs.

Everyone's eyes immediately fell on her gloriously abundant chest as she walked confidently through the bar, her huge natural mounds bouncing up and down. As soon as she walked past them, their eyes immediately fixated on her OTHER fantastic feature; her legendary ass. Luckily for them, the tiny floss-like fabric went straight up her ass crack and left literally nothing to the imagination on her backside. Her round, gigantic butt cheeks bounced freely with every step she took, sending a rock hard boner to every dick in the bar.

But Ivy didn't care about these people. There was only one person she wanted, and it was for that reason that she would visit these bars every day in her outfits that left her 90% naked. Would this be the day she found that person?

"Give me the usual." Ivy commanded as she said down on the stool, her ass fat literally hanging off the edges. As the bartender filled her glass, she took a moment to observe her surroundings: there were many faces, mostly male, that still had their eyes glued to her.

"Bah. Nobodies." she scoffed.

Suddenly, that's when she saw out of the corner of her eye... a woman!

Ivy immediately started looking her up and down: she had black hair, and an extremely long ponytail that nearly hung to the floor. She had quite a savage look in her eyes, like she would cut someone just for saying hi to her. She had great taste in clothing though: a lacy black bustier that left her shoulders and chest almost completely bare. The fabric just barely was above nipple level, providing quite a generous display of the top half of her boobs.

Ivy looked down at her legs; she didn't seem to be wearing pants. She was wearing some kind of black underwear that left her legs and thighs completely bare, all the way down to her knee high boots. But there was one thing that truly caught Ivy's attention... her ass meat was practically bursting out of the chair!

"My God... I have to see what she looks like from behind."

Her body moved on its own as Ivy shot to her feet and approached the table where the ponytailed woman was sitting. Immediately, her eyes shot up and looked into Ivy's.

"Who the fuck are you?" she said, her voice extremely aggressive.

"Ivy Valentine. And you?"

"Hmph! Shura."

"Shura, this may sound like a strange request but... could you please turn around for me?"

The request did confuse Shura greatly. A scowl immediately appeared on her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she spat.

"P-please, I need to see... something." Ivy said. "Please... just turn around one time and I promise I'll leave you alone."

Shura thought about it for a second before finally getting to her feet with a scoff.

"Fine. Just one glimpse."

Ivy's eyes widened when Shura turned around and bent over. The flames of arousal immediately erupted inside her crotch when she saw the beautiful sight of Shura's backside.

"Oh my...yes... you're the one...!"

Shura was wearing a black thong-like bottom much like Ivy's, which went so far up her ass that everything could be seen. And there was a LOT to see... her ass was huge! It was the most beautiful sight Ivy had ever seen, from the roundness to the size to the way her butt cheeks were tightly woven together. Her two round humps were insanely large... she could probably balance a stack of bricks on it!

"Amazing..." Ivy whispered. She reached her hand over and touched it, and it immediately began jiggling wildly like it was made of gelatin. Her ass cheeks jiggled for nearly a whole minute before it was finally still.

"Oh my God..." Ivy gasped.

"Okay, that's enough!" Shura yelled, turning back around and sitting down. Her eyebrow raised when she saw Ivy get down on her knees.

"Please..." Ivy begged. "I've been unhappy for so long, but finally I found someone with a butt superior to mine! What's it going to take for you to come home with me?"

A sadistic smile spread across Shura's face; she liked it when people begged. She put her hand on her chin and chuckled mischievously. Things just got fun.

"Weeeeeeell... it's going to take a lot of drinks."

"I'll buy you any drink you desire, in as big a quantity as you desire." Ivy replied abruptly.

"Ooooh now we're talking." Shura giggled. "Go and buy me one of everything on the menu, then you can take me home and have your way with my backside."

"Deal!" Ivy yelled. "Let's shake on it."

Ivy extended her hand, awaiting Shura's response. Shura couldn't help but chuckle at Ivy's cleverness; she was smarter than she thought. By agreeing to her handshake, Ivy was nullifying whatever long term advantage Shura had over her.

"Very fell then." Shura said with a smile, taking her hand. "Now get that purse out and get to work!"

And so Ivy spared no expense to please this woman, who was truly her superior in the ass department. Ivy didn't care if she had to spend every cent to her name... she HAD to get ahold of that booty!

 **Author's note: I don't care what anyone says. Shura has the best behind in the Soul series!**


	2. Chapter 2

By nightfall, Shura had gotten exactly what she bargained for: a bloodstream swimming with alcoholic beverages and a spinning head to go with it. For her, It was impossible to even comprehend the idea of walking straight right now. Luckily for her, Ivy was all too eager to make sure she arrived at a safe, warm destination. That destination being Ivy's house.

"Ughhhhhh... don't move me around so much!" Shura whined as Ivy gave her a piggyback ride to her car.

"Just shut up and give me a minute." Ivy grumbled as she unlocked her door. She opened it and then pressed a switch that disengaged the lock on the passenger door as well. Once Shura's side was unlocked, Ivy carried her over to the passenger side, opened the door, and gently laid her inside.

"Just tilt the seat back. I'll try to drive smooth." Ivy said in a soft voice.

"Ughhhh... I don't care what you do. Please just get me to a bed, pronto..." Shura groaned.

"Oh that's exactly where we're headed, sweetie." Ivy said, a smug grin on her face.

Unfortunately for Shura, Ivy was far too excited to go home and make sure Shura held up her end of the bargain so she sped down the road relentlessly and far above the speed limit. Her pussy was already starting to get extremely moist, to the extent that her sexy one piece had a huge dark stain. For many years this lust had been building up... waiting...BEGGING for the day when Ivy would finally find the right woman to unleash it on.

It wasn't that Ivy was a picky woman; the fact of the matter is, despite being a general quality, it's EXTREMELY hard to find a woman with Ivy's particular preference since SHE had the illustrious honor of having the greatest butt in the universe. The fact that she found Shura and was now driving her beautiful drunken ass back to her house was an even greater stroke of luck than winning the lottery. All Ivy wanted was a woman with a butt better than hers, but for a woman like Ivy Valentine... such a woman was extremely difficult to find. In fact, Shura may be the only woman in existence to have such bragging rights. At this moment, Ivy truly felt richer than if she had unearthed a vein of gold.

They finally arrived at Ivy's house, the echo of crickets chirping in the cool night air as soon as Ivy opened her car door. She made her way to Shura's side and opened the door, then grabbed her and helped her up.

"Ughhhh..." Shura groaned, clutching her head.

"Just lean against me." Ivy whispered.

She helped Shura into the house and quickly shut the door, locking it. With an excited smile, she scooped Shura up bridal style and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. As soon as Shura made contact with the mattress, she let out a groan of relief.

"Ahhhhhhh... that feels so much better." she groaned, stretching out on the mattress and relaxing her weary body.

"Go ahead and take those clothes off." Ivy commanded as she stepped into the bathroom. "I'll be right with you."

"So... what exactly are you gonna do to me?" Shura called out.

"Anything I want." Ivy responded.

With a shrug, Shura stripped out of her sexy black uniform and tossed it onto the floor. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to imagine what was in store for her. Honestly, she was a tad bit scared. Shura was by no means a fragile woman, but right now she was drunk, naked, and indebted to Ivy thanks to the deal they made at the bar. She didn't know what to make of Ivy, but Ivy seemed like a woman bound and determined to get what she wanted. It seemed like Ivy had been searching for a woman like her for a long time now. Now that she found Shura... what would she do to her?

Shura heard the door open and she looked over, her anxiety growing. Ivy finally stepped out, completely naked and holding a dripping wet sponge. A few droplets dripped from the sponge and rolled down her huge breasts, right into her cleavage.

"Roll over, on your stomach." Ivy commanded. "And stay there."

"How long?" Shura asked, rolling over and exposing her huge mountain of ass.

"Until it's over." Ivy said with a grin, licking her lips. She was getting quite horny at the sight of Shura's bare butt in all its abundant glory.

Shura took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was kind of nervous being exposed like this; she couldn't even see what Ivy was doing! Her ass belonged to Ivy right now, and there was nothing she could do but stare at the pillow in front of her.

The first thing Shura felt was the wet sponge press against her ass and start moving around in a circular motion.

"What are you doing?"

"If I'm gonna make this bum mine... I want it to be clean."

Ivy scrubbed Shura's right ass cheek roughly, her butt jiggling wildly as Ivy worked it fast and hard with the sponge. She stopped scrubbing the right one and started on the left, going up and down with broad range. Every time Ivy went upward, Shura's mass of butt fat was pushed upwards with it. When Ivy went back down, that fat shot back into place and caused a tremor throughout her butt, making it jiggle as if there was an earthquake on her backside.

After Ivy finished scrubbing Shura's buns, she spread them apart and shoved the sponge into her canyon.

"Oh! Not so hard! OUCH!" Shura groaned.

"Oh, quit your whining. It'll be over soon." Ivy replied with a giggle, scrubbing hard up and down deep down in her ass crevasse.

Ivy finished scrubbing between her ass and finally tossed the sponge aside. Ivy then took a moment to just sit there and admire Shura's masterpiece of a backside. It was truly a breathtaking sight.

"Mmmm Shura... you have the greatest bum in the universe. I've waited my whole life to feel a bum like this..."

Shura felt a tingle in her skin as Ivy's fingers danced upwards against her butt. Ivy used her fingertips and traced Shura's perfect roundness before giving it a tiny pinch.

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you sexy piece of ass." Ivy cooed. "I held up my end, and now I call the shots."

Shura winced when she felt a hard smack against her bottom, followed by a tiny stinging sensation.

"Did... did you just spank me?!" Shura yelled.

"Mmmhmmm... and I'm gonna do it again and again."

Ivy rubbed Shura's butt right where she smacked it before drawing her hand back and letting it loose again.

"AGH!"

Ivy didn't stop there. She smacked Shura again and again, the impact sending vibrations through Shura's ass and making it jiggle in all directions.

"AHH! AHHH!"

"Oooh Shura... I love the way your bum jiggles when I slap it." Ivy moaned. "What if I go even HARDER?"

Ivy stopped spanking Shura, much to her relief. But Shura's relief only lasted for a few seconds; the stinging sensation on her ass suddenly doubled in pain when she felt a piece of hard leather smack her.

"GAAAH What the hell did you just slap me with?"

Shura picked her head up and tried to look backwards, but Ivy shoved her face back down into the pillow.

"Just relax." Ivy whispered. "I won't cause any damage. If you have to squeal, squeal into the pillow."

Ivy was in fact brandishing a riding crop. The tiny black leather tool was something she had always wanted to try... but she had never found a worthy backside to try it on.

Shura shuddered when she felt the hard leather sliding down her ass cheek. She took a deep breath, anticipating the next impact. Finally she felt the leather strike her ass once again.

"MMMPH!"

Ivy gently slapped her behind with the riding crop, quickening her pace little by little. Finally she started getting a little harder... and harder.

"MMPH! MMPH! MMPH! MMPH!" Shura moaned into the pillow with each slap.

"Shhh... it's almost over." Ivy whispered. She calmed Shura down by leaning over and planting a tiny kiss on her ear.

Ivy spanked her for a few more minutes before she finally tossed the crop aside and gave Shura a second to recover. Shura's ass was REALLY stinging right now. In fact, even a few tears escape from the strong woman's eyes and soaked the pillow.

Ivy laid down on top of Shura and draped her legs over hers, shoving her large chest against Shura's back. Her hands gently slid up and down Shura's shoulders as Ivy laid her head down against the back of her neck.

"Did I hurt you?" Ivy whispered softly, her fingertips gently tickling Shura's flesh.

"It's... it's not that bad now." Shura grunted, taking deep breaths. Her body relaxed at the feeling of the voluptuous woman sprawled on top of her.

Ivy planted some tiny kisses on Shura's neck as her hands slid downward and gently massaged her side boob.

"Mmm..." Shura moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her pain melt away from Ivy's delicate touch. She was actually enjoying this nice contrast between domination and delicacy.

"Why don't I make it up to you?" Ivy whispered, giving a tiny kiss on the ear. "Would you like that?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hmmm?"

"Yes..."

"I can't hear you."

Ivy sharply squeezed Shura's side boob, earning a sharp squeal.

"Ahhhh yessss! Yes please make it up to me...!"

"Very well then... let's give that bum a little tender loving care."

Ivy crawled off of Shura and walked out of the room. While Shura laid there facedown on Ivy's bed, she stopped and thought for a second about what was happening. Ivy was giving her quite a workout, and she was actually enjoying it. At first the spanking didn't sit well with her, but the feeling of Ivy's naked body against her made all the pain worthwhile. Her reluctance was slowly fading away... she WANTED this.

Ivy finally came back into the room, carrying two different bottles behind her back.

"What are those?" Shura asked.

"I'm not telling you." Ivy replied. "Head down, on the pillow."

Shura shrugged and laid back down on the pillow sticking her butt ever so slightly in the air for whatever Ivy had planned.

"Mmm mmm... damn that's a nice bum." Ivy said. "Shura sweetie, shake it for me a few times."

"You're joking, right?" Shura scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. Cmon, shake that bum. Get me in the mood."

Shura sighed and started moving her hips left and right wildly, Ivy not tearing her gaze for a second. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight of Shura's big, bouncing butt cheeks dancing in all directions. A tiny droplet of precum drizzled from Ivy's pussy as she reached a hand down and scooped it up.

"Oh my... Shura, you're going to make me cum early. See?"

Ivy smeared her precum on Shura's backside, Shura quickly ascertaining what it was. She was getting kind of horny at the thought of what she was doing to Ivy's nether region.

"Now then... relax your bottom for me okay sweetie?" Ivy said in a sultry voice.

"Just what the hell do you have planned?"

"Oh you'll see..."

"Just keep in mind my ass STILL hurts."

"Oh I'm about to fix that."

Ivy picked up the first bottle, which was an ice cold bottle of water. The bottle was soaking wet and dripping from the condensation.

Ivy pressed the bottle against her own boobs and started smearing the wetness all over herself. The icy cold bottle grazed her nipples, making them hard in seconds. By the time Ivy was done, her boobs were dripping wet and nipples poking out hard enough to puncture paper.

"Now just relax... and I'll make that stinging pain go away." Ivy cooed.

The next thing Shura felt was a rush of coolness as two huge wet balloons pressed againt her painful ass cheeks.

"Oh my God...! Are those your boobs?" Shura gasped.

"What does it feel like?" Ivy giggled.

Ivy moved her cool breasts against Shura's ass in a circular motion, the icy wetness alleviating the pain. Shura was moaning loudly and enjoying every sensation, from the cold bare flesh to the tickling feeling of her hard nipples rubbing against her.

"Ohhhh Goood... your boobs are so cold... ahhhhh that's so goooood..."

"Yeah? You like that?"

"Oh yes... yeeeeees..."

"I thought you would, hee hee..."

Shura was sad when Ivy quit massaging her backside; this was easily her favorite part so far. Luckily for Shura, Ivy still had some fun ideas left.

"Now then..." Ivy said, grabbing her next bottle. It was a bottle of rich brown maple syrup.

Shura heard the lid come off and her curiosity peaked. "What is that now?"

"You're about to find out."

Shura gasped when she felt a sticky fluid drizzle all over her ass. What the hell was that? Glue? Tar?

"You're bum is so tasty, Shura... but maybe this will make it even sweeter." Ivy giggled.

"What the hell- ahhhhh..."

Ivy leaned down and started licking the maple syrup off of her right ass cheek. She ran her tongue all the way up and then came back down the left cheek.

"Oh God... ohhhhh Ivy..."

Ivy quickly moved her tongue side to side as she went back upwards and came back down the other side once again,

"Mmmm...mmmm...delicious..." Ivy moaned as she licked Shura's butt clean of the sticky sweetness.

Ivy was enjoying Shura's plump buns so much that she decided to take things up a notch. Shura suddenly felt a rush of air in her butthole when Ivy spread her cheeks apart. Without warning, Ivy shoved her face between Shura's ass and started motorboating her butt cheeks. They jiggled rapidly as they bounced against Ivy's face left and right.

"Ahhh...ahhh... oooh..." Shura moaned. Ivy had her tongue stuck out and was tickling her asshole every time her face went back and forth.

Ivy removed her face and squirted syrup right down the middle of her ass. She then leaned back down and slurped up every last drop from between her plump cheeks. Shura started giggling wildly at the sensation.

"Ooooh is somebody ticklish?" Ivy said in a baby voice.

"N-no! Hahahaha! I'm not ticklish!" Shura giggled.

"Oh really?" Ivy said. She stuck her finger in Shura's butt and started tickling her, earning loud giggles and flailing legs from her ticklish host.

"HAHAHAHA! Okay okay, STOP! PLEASE!" Shura begged.

"Oh alright, since you BEGGED." Ivy said with a chuckle.

Ivy stepped away from the bed and Shura relaxed her body against the bed.

"Whew... can I move from this position yet? I'm getting kinda tired." Shura asked.

"But we're not done yet. In fact, we're getting to the main event." Ivy said with a grin. "Can you wait just a little longer, sweetie cheeks?"

"Oh alright..." Shura said, rolling her eyes. "But I think you owe ME after this."

"I'll make it up to you in a second." Ivy giggled. "Now, I need you to relax your buttocks for me."

Shura took a deep breath and loosened up, eagerly awaiting what Ivy would do next. She could hear Ivy unscrewing the lid off of something. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks pried apart and a finger go in her anus.

"Uhhhh... ahhh...what's that?"

"Just a little lube to make it go in a little easier."

"Wh...what go in? AHHHHHHHHH!"

Shura squealed when she felt a large phallic object shove inside her butthole. It was a 12 inch double sided dildo, and Ivy had stuck it halfway in.

"OH SHIT!" Shura squealed as her body tensed up.

"What? You've never had something inside this beautiful, perfect bum of yours?"

"N-not like that I haven't! T-too big!"

"Hey now... you've got to handle your end so I can handle my end."

"P-PULL IT OUT! J-just one second, please!"

"Okay okay."

Ivy pulled the dildo out of Shura and she sat up in the bed, breathing heavily.

"Just... just give me a second." Shura breathed out. "I didn't expect that."

"Awww was the big dildo too much for wittle Shura to handle?" Ivy teased.

"Sh-shut up! Bitch!"

"Awwww... come here."

Ivy put her arms around Shura and pulled her body close against hers. With eyes closed, Ivy planted a big kiss on Shura's lips. Shura was surprised at first, but she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss as she was enjoying it very much.

"Mmm..." they moaned simultaneously as they fell over sideways and wrapped their legs around each other like a human ball of yarn. Their tongues swirled around together as their lips quivered and wet slurps resonated.

Finally Ivy broke the kiss and rolled off of Shura.

"There. Better?"

"Ummmm... maybe a little." Shura giggled. She leaned in and planted a tiny peck on Ivy's cheek.

"Ready to try again?" Ivy asked, brandishing the huge dildo.

"Okay... just be a little more gentle this time."

Shura laid down on her stomach and stuck her ass high in the air at a right angle, exposing both her anus and her tight pink folds.

"Yes... perfect." Ivy said with a grin. She leaned down and gently slid the dildo halfway into her ass. Shura tensed up at first, but her body relaxed when she got used to the feeling of the dildo inside her.

"There. Comfy?"

"Yeah... but what about you?"

"The last six inches are mine."

Ivy turned around, her ass facing Shura, and sat down on the six inches of dildo sticking out of Shura's butt. When she was all the way in, Ivy and Shura's butts looked stuck together like Siamese twins.

Ivy started going up and down on the dildo, the weight of her ass shoving the dildo back and forth inside Shura's butt as well.

"Oooohhh! Ohhhhhh!" Ivy moaned.

"Oh God... ohh shit... ohhhh God!" Shura moaned in correspondence.

The six inches inside each of them was pleasurable enough, but what really turned Ivy on was going all the way down and feeling Shura's soft cushion of an ass against her own. It turned her on so much that Ivy couldn't contain herself any longer. With a loud moan, Ivy shoved three fingers into her pussy and started fingering herself.

"Ohhhh Shuraaaaa... SHURA YESSS!" Ivy screamed Shura's name as she bounced up and down on her ass.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh..." Shura groaned, still getting used to the phallic object going back in forth in her butthole.

Ivy used one hand to masturbate as the other hand massaged her right breast. She pinched her nipple hard and quickened the pace inside herself, the pain of her nipple making her hand more aggressive. Her orgasm built up in no time and was soon to be released.

"Shura! Shuraaaa! SHURAAAAA!"

Ivy's pussy clenched and a torrent of cum started flooding all over the sheets. Her pussy contracted a few more times, strong squirts still coming out followed by weaker ones. Finally the orgasm subsided and Ivy fell forward exhausted.

"Whew... can I take this out of me now?" Shura asked.

"Y-yeah... you can... take it out..." Ivy panted.

Shura pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside as they both collapsed against the pillow. Ivy was a satisfied woman right now... but Shura was disappointed.

"Hey wait a minute." Shura said, rolling over on top of Ivy and looking into her eyes. "Don't I get to cum too?"

"That wasn't part of the deal." Ivy said with a smug grin.

"Screw the deal, I just fucked you dry. Now where's MY happy ending?"

"Okay, okay. Just lay back and relax, you big bummed cutie pie."

Shura relaxed againt the pillow as Ivy turned around and sat on her stomach.

"Ooooh! Your big ass is crushing my ribs!" Shura whined.

"Oh shut up. If you want to cum I suggest you be nice."

Ivy grabbed each of Shura's thighs and lifted her legs high up at a right angle. She spread them like a V and then leaned down, her tongue in perfect range of Shura's pussy. Shura reached her hands over and cupped each of Ivy's boobs as Ivy began furiously tonguing her pussy.

"Ahh...ahh... that's better... ooohhh Ivy... ohh..."

Shura squeezed and bounced Ivy's boobs in her hands as Ivy bent over and licked the inside of her pussy all around, her grip tightening on Shura's thighs. She started going in and out with her tongue so hard that it looked like she was headbutting Shura's pussy.

"Ohhh! Ohhh Ivy!"

Ivy didn't stop as she felt Shura's vaginal juices trickle onto her tongue. She just licked up Shura's tasty cum and went even harder to prepare for the big blast. She felt Shura's pussy clench around her tongue and she knew it was time.

"OoooohhhhHHHHHHHHH!"

Ivy took a huge blast of cum right down her throat, followed by another even bigger blast. Finally, a third weaker blast came squirting out. Ivy licked up any leftover cum before finally letting go of Shura's thighs and laying down beside her.

The two of them laid side by side, allowing their bodies to recover as they breathed softly. After a few minutes of silence, Shura looked over at Ivy.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah..." Ivy responded, too tired to even turn her head.

"I gotta admit, that was pretty awesome. You're the best lay I've ever had."

"Aw, thanks. You were my best too."

"So you're... an ass freak, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well... maybe sometime I'll show you what I'M into."

"Oooh, I'd like that."

"Heh, me too."

Shura started to get up off the bed, but suddenly she fell back onto the pillow and clutched her head.

"Guhhhhh... I'm too fucking drunk to make it home."

"I can take you back to your vehicle tomorrow. Why don't you spend the night with me?" Ivy asked, extremely hopeful to hear a yes.

"Well... I don't see why not. But please no more freaky stuff. My ass is sore!"

"Alright. alright. Just come here."

Shura rolled over on top of Ivy and rested her head on her giant bosom. It actually felt quite good; Ivy's big, warm, soft pair of luscious tits were way better than a pillow.

They put their arms around each other and the last sound of the night was their soft breathing. Of course, Ivy's hands couldn't help but trail downwards towards Shura's butt and gently knead her fat squishy buns. As soon as she touched Shura's butt, Ivy knew that she wasn't even CLOSE to done with it. It was going to be a wild, crazy morning for her hungover lover and her juicy backside.

 **THE END**


End file.
